


The one for me

by undergroundplayground



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Androids, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plinami, Salty Yuri Plisetsky, alternative universe, loosely Chobits based, occasional smut, older Yuuri and Victor, older yuri, potential sad ending i dunno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undergroundplayground/pseuds/undergroundplayground
Summary: On his way home one night, Yuri Plisetsky finds a body outside his apartment complex. He would have ignored it, except...1 it's a robot, and 2 it's most definitely a human based robot, which happens to be illegal.  Yuri doesn't want to be caught with it, but curiosity - and living in the poorest district of Japan, where no one can really afford a personal bot - convinces him to drag the robot home, where he gets a friend to assist in fixing it.  M1-N, alternatively named Minami Kenjirou - by Yuri's kind neighbors: Yuuri Katsuki & Viktor Nikiforov - is a rambunctious, cheerful robot, who cannot tell them why he was made, or why he was discarded, but he can do his best to make his master as happy as possible.  Yuri is not sure he's willing to accept the help, and he is worried about what will happen if whoever threw Minami out comes looking for him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When I say 'loosely Chobits based' it's like...the general plot idea, sort of..with some tweaks and mostly original ideas tossed in. It'd be kind of boring if it was just like Chobits, of course, since then you'd be able to guess what's gonna happen! 
> 
> Yuri's 24 in this. Minami's bot self is 18-19. Yuuri is 34 & Viktor is 38 - they're the cutesy couple next door who fawn over Yurio's well-being all the time. haha

The AD bots annoyed the hell out of Yuri Plisetsky.  After a late night at work, between appointments, and then being stuck organizing and filling out paperwork, he was finally dragging his sorry ass home a little after 2am. Thank god he was off the next two days; all he was going to do was get drunk and sleep.  Maybe not in that exact order; he wasn’t sure yet.

                Garbled nonsense followed him along the deserted streets, as he trudged his way through the dark. Street lamps barely lit the way, and he could only chalk it up to the shitty district he lived in – no one would really care to come change the bulbs here, until they were fully out.  Where the fuck was the Maintenance bots? Those would be a lot more welcomed than the stupid AD bots, who just screamed at passerby about new products, or some fancy ass event that no one in his district could ever dream of affording to attend.

                As he turned down his street, relieved to have not run into any drunken street crawlers – the jobless, deplorables who spent their nights getting wasted and then wandering the night till a cop picked them up, or worse – Yuri spotted something weird lying near their apartment’s recycling and trash bins. Great; was some drunken dude passed out by their bins?! He was about to ignore it and walk on by when something stopped him in his tracks.

                The figure draped out over bags of garbage looked too small to be a grown adult, but not too young to be under 15 at least; hard to tell with that soft, innocent sleeping face.  Definitely not a drunkard, but why would a kid be out here in the trash? Was he dead? Christ, no way was Yuri sticking around if so. Maybe he should check…

                Upon closer inspection, Yuri took note of the company jacket the boy was wearing with black dress pants. The company logo was bright blue on the black jacket – CRR, or ‘Commercial & Recreational Robotics’ – no way was this kid old enough to be working for that big ass company. Maybe an employee’s kid?

                Yuri reached over to try and poke at him, but jumped back in surprise when he felt a shock from the blond hair. The hell? Pulling his coat sleeve over his hand, he used it to protect himself as he lightly brushed the hair aside.

                “Oh, fuck…”

                Broken wires stuck out the side of the kid’s head, where his ear should have been, exposing some buttons and electronics Yuri had no understanding of.  He knew one thing for damn sure: 1. this kid was a robot and 2. it was against the law to have a robot that looked like a human. Even the AD and Maintenance bots were all with boxy, metaled exteriors and screens.  Back when robots were becoming more widespread and common, branching out into personal bots even, for things like assistants, nannies, cleaners, ect, it had been made a law that robots were never allowed to be made in the image of a human.

                So why did the biggest robotics company in the world have a human based robot, and why was it dumped out here in one of the poorest districts of Japan?

                Lifting the kid’s head, Yuri noticed a red piece on the other side of his head, like some sort of replacement for an ear. A button was on the side of it and he pressed it, jumping a little when it popped open, revealing a much more intact collection of electronics. A tiny red light was flashing on the inside, but heck if he knew what that meant. Carefully he closed the port and looked over the kid again. Hm. Well, if he left it out here, no one could say he was ever involved with it. That’d say him a world of trouble, considering he couldn’t afford to get stuck in jail for the rest of his life.

                On the other hand, no one in Hasetsu – his district – could afford a personal bot of any kind, and it would be kind of thrilling to have one. He knew a guy in the area who worked on bots. Surely he could take a look and figure out how to fix the other ear port, right?

                Skimming over the tops of the garbage bags, he noticed the broken sections of the other ear port and sighed in relief. At least the ear parts would match then.  Already he knew his mind was made up – he was taking the robot.  Yuri hated the thought of getting tossed in jail, if caught, but heck if he was going to pass up an opportunity such as this.  Besides, his life had just been getting shittier and shittier lately; he deserved something good for a change.

                Trying to heave the bot up was another matter entirely. Briefly he considered going up and asking his neighbors to assist – even though the idea of asking those sappy idiots did make him want to vomit – but he was afraid if he left the bot’s side for too long, someone else might come along and steal it.  Getting it up to his second floor apartment couldn’t be that difficult – the bot was smaller than him by quite a few inches, and if it were a normal human it definitely would have been doable, but Yuri was determined.

                Slowly he dragged it up to the elevator, glad no one else was usually out and about this time of the early morning hours.  It was a short walk down the hall afterward to reach his door, and then he was inside, setting the bot down on the floor with its broken ear pieces.  Taking a breather, he glanced over at the robot again. It really did just look like a kid – maybe a teenager – sleeping.  Maybe he would have felt a little less uncomfortable if he didn’t know it was a robot. What would the thing be like once it was awake and moving?  Would it even move? What if it was just some faulty project and wasn’t intended to work at all? Nah, not with all those wires; it had to be something function- able.

He’d wait till tomorrow to call his friend up. For now he would lay down on the couch and passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get the robot up and running...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently having a life means...not as much free writing time lol

_Knock knock…_

Yuri groaned, trying to stretch, and proceeded to fall off the couch.  _Shit._ He wished he could afford a proper apartment, with an actual bed. Only having a kitchen, bathroom, and main room was rough. He’d decided to forgo the bed to have a couch, so it wouldn’t look too awful when the rare visitor appeared at his doorstep.

More knocking; he glanced at his cheap ass phone and saw it was only 9am. Couldn’t a man get some sleep around here?  He got up and went to answer the door.  Well, he tried to, but he tripped, hitting the floor with a heavy thud.

“FUCK!”

“Yurio?!” A concerned voice called out from outside the door. Shit, it was Viktor – one of the older guys who lived next door.

What had he tripped over now- oh, right. When he turned to look he came face to face with the robot lying on his floor.  _I have a human robot in my apartment. How could I forget that?_

“Yurio?!” The voice called again, accent heavy like Yuri’s own. “Are you okay in there? I could get the spare-“

“I’M FINE, DAMN IT.” _Just wait a fucking minute…_   He wondered how he could hide the robot. Not that Viktor would tell anyone about it…probably.  Ugh.

Getting back up, he went over and opened the door a little bit, hearing the other man practically whining. “You’re almost 40, old man, and you _still_ act like a kid. What do you want?!”

“Yuuri made breakfast and asked me to see if you wanted to join us!” Viktor looked way too happy for a man who was interrupting Yuri’s precious sleep and day off.

The thought of a free breakfast was tempting, especially when he thought about his own nearly empty fridge.  “Tell him thanks, but no thanks…I’m busy.”

“But it’s your day off!”

“BUSY SLEEPING. God.” He shut the door on Viktor’s face.  Well, now that he was awake though, it would be tough to head back to sleep.  The thought of calling his friend up this early was a fun thought, but if he wanted free work done, he better not piss the guy off.

Instead he headed to the bathroom, ignoring the robot on the floor, to take a shower.  His clothes smelled like animals, which meant he probably smelled just as bad without them.  He worked at the only grooming & veterinary clinic in Hasetsu, mainly for the cats; primarily he did a lot of the paperwork and appointment handling, but since they were short staffed currently he was taking care of a lot of the bathing and assistant work too when they needed the extra help. His hope was to continue studying and learning from the lead veterinarian, so he could one day take care of the sick animals too – animals were always nicer to be around than people, so he enjoyed his job immensely, even though it sucked when they had to put an animal down.

After a lukewarm shower, Yuri headed back out to flop onto the couch. Grabbing his phone, he pulled up the number, wondering whether he should send a text or just call. Probably call; he needed to know the guy would be okay with getting involved in this.

“Yo, Emil!” Yuri didn’t even give the other man a chance to speak before shouting in the phone. “You awake?!”

“I am now…” Came the grumpy voice on the other end of the line. “What could ever be so important that grumpy cat himself would call me this early on a Saturday morning?”

“I have a favor to ask…”

The pause was enough to have Yuri imagining the look of surprise on Emil’s ridiculously bearded face.  “A favor, eh? Okay…shoot.”

“It’s…something illegal.”  Emil’s laughter on the other end was irritating. Yuri was trying to be nice to get what he wanted, but god he just wanted to tell the dude to shut up. How did that dude Emil was dating put up with him? Eh, scratch that…Yuri had seen the other guy, and he was just as annoying; had a sister complex too, if he recalled correctly.

“Illegal?” Emil was probably grinning, sounded like it anyway. That was a good sign at least. “How illegal are we talking? I don’t do drug smuggling.” Anymore, from what Yuri knew.

“Nothing like that; I’m talking…uh, major law breaking, but technically I picked it up from the garbage so it’s someone else’s legal problem…”

“It’s still in your possession though, Yurio.” Emil replied, sounding intrigued. “I’m assuming it’s technology based, since I’m the tech guy. So, what, jailbreaking some electronics? Could be interesting; it’s hard enough to get my hands on anything good around this district…”

“It’s a robot…”

“Eh?! You got your hands on a personal bot?” Now Emil sounded more excited. “Oh man, oh man, hell yeah, I’m game for that. Let me get dressed and wake Mick up. He may be interested in-“

“It’s a human bot.” Yuri interrupted. Silence. Of course. “I’m telling you now, so you can decide whether you want to get involved or not. Don’t bring Michele along…please. The less who know right now, the better.”

It took a while to get a response. Yuri was starting to worry. “Fuck…Yuri, are you serious right now? How-“

“He’s-it’s wearing a CRR jacket, so it has to be from them.” Yuri explained, glancing over at the robot. “I dunno why they dumped the damn thing in our garbage pile, but I couldn’t- hell, I don’t know why I grabbed it, but I did and now it’s lying here on my floor. Looks like a kid, young teen maybe? Has ports on either side of its head where the ears should be, but one’s broken and wires are sticking out everywhere. I found the broken pieces in the trash, so I took them too…was just wondering if-“

“HECK YEAH.” Emil broke in, sounding enthused. “You know I don’t shy from illegal. It’s just- god, I can’t believe someone actually made a _human_ based robot! If anyone would it’d be CRR, but dang, they’ve crossed a shit ton of legal lines with this one. I’ll be right over!”

They hung up shortly later and Yurio went about making sure he was dressed properly for a guest. Damn, he should have asked Emil to bring something to eat for breakfast…his stomach was protesting his shut down of that earlier food offer.  The pig’s breakfasts were usually really good too, not that he would admit it out loud.  Ugh, next time he’d accept.

While he waited, he took some time to inspect the robot again. Its hair was weird. Who thought to add that red streak? Granted, this thing even existing was weird enough.

Emil was only a block away, and within the hour he was finally knocking on Yuri’s door. As soon as Yuri opened it, the taller man was shoving a bag into his arms and then rushing on by.

“Robot, aaand…ta da! Sweet!” Emil crouched down, setting a second bag on the floor beside him and the robot. “I’ve always wanted to work on one of these, but who knew it’d be a human one!”

Yuri rolled his eyes at his friend’s enthusiasm, shutting the door and locking it before looking at the bag in his arms. It was a bag of goodies from the nearby convenience store.  Donuts were inside the bag, along with some bottles of coffee. Thank freaking god.

“You are a saint.” Yuri dug into the donuts as he joined Emil on the floor next to the robot. “So, do you think you can fix the ear port? I’m not sure what’s wrong with it, and it could just be a defective product, but…maybe he’ll turn on if we fix him?”

“Let’s find out…” Emil opened up the second bag, revealing a lot of his gear. He inspected the broken ear port pieces, laying them out how they would fit back together. “Think you can seal these up if I give you the glue?”

“I’m no craftsman, but I’ve helped seal animal wounds well enough, so I think I can manage…” Yuri grabbed the special glue Emil pulled from his bag – it was more suited for plastics and technology based materials.

While Emil studied the wires, Yuri got to work on gluing the port pieces back together.  It was quiet, besides Emil’s mutterings, and Yuri was fine with that.  There weren’t many people Yuri felt at least semi comfortable around, but he had known Emil for a long time now, having met him through another…friend. Well, ex, but they were still kind of friends. Not what he wanted to think about at the moment.

The glue held the pieces together super well, and he was done in no time, setting the port aside to finish setting. “Any luck?”

Emil looked perplexed, but he seemed to be doing something or other, fixing wires together and gently placing everything back inside the ear area. “I think so…I mean, I’m used to electronics, but the stuff they have going on here…I’m really curious as to what he can do, if he actually works. Like, what’d they program him with?! Hopefully we can at least get him working, and then he can tell me what I need to do to finish putting him together.”

“How do we even turn it on?” Yuri looked over Emil’s shoulder, watching with interest. “I mean, most bots have a visible power panel. I’d assume they’d want to hide that sort of thing on a human one, to keep the illusion…”

“He’s so real looking too!” Emil gushed, poking at the robot’s nose. “Like, his skin is soft and realistic enough to touch, and, hm…” he carefully lifted up an eyelid, examining one of the eyes, “they’re obviously some sort of glass, but you could easily mistake them for the real thing.” He pried open the mouth to reveal a nice set of teeth, though there were two that were kind of sharper than the others. Was it on purpose, or were they just being creative? “He even has a tongue and, hm…I wonder what kind of sensors they gave him. Could he feel things? Probably can’t eat. There’s so many logistics to this. I wonder what CRR was thinking when they decided to go ahead and make him. How long have they been secretly working on this? And why would they dump him in the poorest district of Japan?!”

The guy was asking way too many questions; all of which Yuri had no answer for.

“I bet they made him as realistic as possible.” Yuri snorted, not even wanting to think of the many uses a personal bot that was human looking could be used for. “Did you see any buttons in the other ear port?”

“I dunno..I mean, where else would you hide an on/off switch on a human bot?” Emil glanced over the figure lying in front of them.  “Unless…”

“OH, HELL NO.” Yuri saw where the other man was indicating and shook his head. “They wouldn’t!”

Emil laughed. “I’m just messing with you! I’m sure they didn’t put it down there.” He opened up the good ear port and looked around. “A-ha! I think there’s a small button inside the base, but it’s recessed, so I need something small to stick in there to press it.”

Yuri grabbed a pen from his backpack and handed it over, letting Emil handle the technical parts. As he watched he could tell when Emil finally pressed the button, because the robot twitched a little. Its eyes fluttered open and the glass orbs were unfocused as electronic bits of info flashed across them, getting settled.  Finally they cleared up and the robot pushed itself up into a seated position, looking back at the two of them.

“WOAH.” He looked about the room, before frowning and tilting his head. “Took you long enough to wake me…ah, but my ear port is missing.”

Emil picked the fixed port up and showed him. “It was broken. We glued it back together, but I’ll fix it properly later to get rid of the crack lines.”

“What do you mean ‘took us long enough to wake you’?” Yuri questioned, feeling uncomfortable under the robot’s bright stare. For something to look so human, while they all knew it wasn’t…it was eerie.

The robot grinned, showing his pointy teeth. “I have a backup security system for when I’m turned off. It records audio and other sensory input, except visual, which can later be accessed for when I’m back on.”

“That’s convenient.” Emil nodded. “So, why were you dumped outside Yuri’s apartment? You’re from CRR, right?”

“CRR?” The robot replied, looking confused. “I am aware of the name being in my licensing database, but all of my memories regarding the company have been erased and I cannot access deleted files, which are still in accessible recovery mode, without the proper codes.”

“Not so convenient.”

“You could hack it though, right, Emil?” Yurio flinched back a little when the robot tried reaching out to touch him. Why did it have to look so human? Even those facial expressions…

“Course. With this fella’s permission of course.” Emil shrugged. “How’d you like it if someone tried hacking in to your brain?”

Yuri snorted. “It’s not human, Emil. I doubt it cares.”

“Well, I would appreciate being asked first.” The robot grinned, almost looking a little hurt. It wasn’t feeling actual emotions, was it? “Oh, my name is M1-N. My licensing data says I am a personal assistance and entertainment bot.”

“M1-N?” That was a mouthful. “Do you know what you can do, at least?”

The robot nodded enthusiastically. “Of course! I am equipped with the skills to do every day basic chores and tasks, as well as keeping secure records, which helps reduce the need for paper products. I also know a variety of musical instruments, sports, games, among various other entertainment based knowledges, to help provide the lone individual, or multiple individuals, with someone to interact with. OH!” The robot laughed, a clear and cheerful tone with no electronic feedback like every day bots had while communicating. “I am also waterproof!”

“Well, he sounds just like a regular personal bot…but that waterproofing is a plus.” Emil pointed out. “And there’s the other sensory input that I’m curious about. So...M1-N, are there any parts of your system that seem to be malfunctioning? I tried to fix the wires from your ear port, but-“

Yuri drowned Emil out as the guy talked over tech based things with the bot.  The donuts weren’t too bad for convenience store ones.  The coffee was really starting to kick in too. Ugh, but he was still bummed he couldn’t spend his day off sleeping.

“-ri?”

“Master Yuri?”

The almost timid sounding voice had Yuri choking on his donut. “W-what did you call me?!” He spluttered, coughing on crumbs.  Emil was on the floor laughing.

“Master Yuri.” The robot tilted his head, looking concerned. “Are you alright? I am equipped with the knowledge to perform CPR-“

“Fuck, I don’t need that!” Yuri’s face felt like it was burning. “Don’t call me that!”

The robot nodded, moving in closer, almost leaning over top of him on the floor, with a bright look in his glass eyes. “What shall I call you then? You saved me from the trash pile! I remember hearing you, and feeling you drag me up the stairs! It hurt, BUT, that’s okay, because I knew you were rescuing me!”

This thing was weird.  Personal bots rarely spoke, unless spoken to – they were not meant to be this chatty. M1-N was still watching him expectantly, and Yuri sighed, finally responding. “Just ‘Yuri’ is fine.”

M1-N smiled a big, toothy grin. “Okay, Yuri! Thank you.”

A ringing interrupted them and Emil grabbed his phone, chatting away in his own language for a short bit before hanging up. “Sorry, gotta run!”

“WAIT.” Yuri panicked, looking at Emil. “You’re leaving me here alone with this thing?!”

“You _were_ the one who picked him up.” Emil laughed, grabbing his gear. “He’s yours now, _master_ Yuri. M1-N, take note of everything you might think needs some maintenance work, and see if there’s a guide you can access. I’m not 100% sure how your parts will differ from regular personal bots, so any help you can provide me will be appreciated.”

The robot nodded. “Gotcha!”

Emil headed to the door, Yuri trailing behind. “I’ll be back tomorrow or the next day, depends on how this job goes. Hang in there, tiger!”

Yuri grumbled, slamming the door after Emil left. Now he was alone with the robot; it had not been too bad when the thing was off, but now that it was on…it made him uncomfortable. Which was dumb, after all…it _had_ been his idea to bring the thing into his home, wanting his own personal bot…

“Yuri?” M1-N spoke up. “Would you help me properly set the date and time? Also I would like to try and access your wireless connection to the global system, so I can make sure those functions are properly working…Yuri? Yurrrrrri?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming.”


End file.
